Let You In
by Uchizaki
Summary: Kuroko enters a bar accidentally to avoid the summer heat. Inside the bar he meets someone who tears right through his defenses. Is this love? Kaga/Kuro. AU, Slight OC. One-shot.


Summary: Kuroko enters a bar accidentally to avoid the summer heat. Inside the bar he meets someone who tears right through his defenses. Is this love? Kaga/Kuro. AU, Slight OC.

A/N: Should be studying for finals but needed to produce some KagaKuro love, so here you go, enjoy! Do a good deed today and leave a review :) Sorry for grammar mistakes too

Disclaimer: I do not own KnB.

* * *

**Let You In**

Uchizaki

A fourth year student at the city college, Kuroko used his ample free time productively and found a part time job at a family-run daycare downtown. Every Tuesday and Thursday afternoon he would take the free trolley that ran from campus to downtown and work with kids that had way too much energy. His last semester at college was coming to an end and out of the few things he loved about college, he liked his job at the daycare the most. Having almost worked there for a year now, the kids have grown attached to him and daily fought playfully for his attention. Kuroko thought it was adorable, and found their simple, joyful natures contagious.

Summer heat had hit early this year and Kuroko regretted wearing a long-sleeved black shirt. Alas, he had ran out of clean clothes and had to resort to wearing the shirt along with dark blue jeans. Kuroko sighed, using his hands as a fan in a vain attempt in cooling himself down.

I'm thirsty, he thought, his throat feeling dry as he continued walking down the sidewalk. As he took another step, a bright, neon sign across the street caught his eye.

"Maji Grill," he tested the name. It intrigued him for some odd reason. Looking left then right, he crossed the street quickly when there was an opening in the waves of cars. It would be unfortunate if he didn't look carefully because the car would definitely not see him in time to slow down. Sometimes his lack of presence was a curse, but more often than not it's quite useful.

Like how he just passed everyone waiting in line without being noticed, claiming one of the few empty seats near the bar with ease.

Wait, bar? Kuroko thought, looking around the place for the first time. Ah. A bar and grill, he realized after a glance around. The seat was quite comfortable. His legs enjoyed the rest since he had been walking for a while now, unable to take the free trolley back to campus because of an unexpected breakdown. The cool air conditioning also felt extremely soothing on his burning body. He let out a small sigh of contentment.

"Hey, aren't you too young to be sitting at a bar?" A deep voice above him said in a playful tone.

Kuroko's eyes widened and he looked up, giving a deer caught in the headlights look. He wasn't expecting to be noticed at all. Usually when Kuroko went to restaurants, he would need at least five minutes just to get a server's attention.

The person that just spoke to him had wild red, spiky hair and he towered above Kuroko despite the fact that Kuroko was sitting at an elevated booth. His height made it hard to judge his age, but if Kuroko had to guess he'd say that the other was probably around his age, maybe slightly older. The redhead's white button up shirt was open near the neck, revealing an expanse of tan skin. The shirtsleeves were neatly rolled up. A black vest that modestly clung to the torso covered the majority of the white shirt. A dark crimson tie fit snugly under his vest, well accentuating his matching eyes and hair.

"And I'm too old for you to stare at kiddo, even though you have quite an attractive face there."

Kuroko blinked. Ah, I forgot to respond… Kuroko thought. Wait, did he just hit on someone he thought was too young? Pedophile alert going off.

Kuroko cleared his throat, "Being twenty two years old qualifies me to sit here doesn't it?" he said with a blank face. He could always count on his skills at impassiveness to cover whatever surprise or emotions he felt.

"EH?!"

Kuroko leaned back reflexively as his personal bubble was rudely invaded by a tan, chiseled face suddenly descending down, wearing a look mixed with genuine shock and surprise. Kuroko marveled at how someone's facial expressions could change so fast.

"No way! I'm twenty two too-"

"Hey bartender!"

The redhead turned quickly towards the voice and responded quickly "Yes coming!" and left but not briefly giving the blue haired college student a pointed look that said _don't move, I'll be right back. _

Kuroko's teal eyes followed the retreating figure, noticing that the bar was much bigger than he had thought. He wanted to scan the bar and count the number of bottles holed up in the cubbies, but he couldn't will his gaze away from the redhead, who he had deduced to be the bartender. The redhead intrigued him with his bluntness and openness, not to mention that he actually noticed Kuroko and had taken the initiative to approach him. Now that was something.

After the redhead mixed a drink and passed it to a customer with a smile, Kuroko watched him slip behind the other bartender, a dark haired man with a pale complexion. The two exchanged a few words and both pairs of eyes drifted and landed on Kuroko's teal orbs. Kuroko instantly looked away in embarrassment. To be caught staring… Kuroko was really starting to worry about the effectiveness of his misdirection…

When he turned back to slip another look in the bartenders' direction, the redhead had left and was headed towards the blue haired man with a knowing smirk on his face. Dang it… caught red-handed. Kuroko debated for a second whether or not he should just get up and leave before the other could get back to him. Sadly, after that second the other had made his way back in front of Kuroko. There went his escape plan.

"Caught you staring, you like what you see?" the bartender drawled, purposely lowering his voice while shooting Kuroko a smug look. He held an empty beer jug in his right and dried it with a drying cloth in his left hand.

"I was… looking at your friend. He has nice skin." That was probably the worst lie Kuroko had ever told, but Kuroko wasn't about to admit to the stranger that he was checking him out. Come on brain, you couldn't at least come up with a better lie? Or maybe a comeback? Sigh. Well, at least it earned a hearty laugh, Kuroko thought, and the laugh was… nice.

"You're a funny one, want me to introduce you to him?" the redhead teased and made a motion to call the other bartender.

"No wait!" Kuroko exclaimed in reaction, that'd be embarrassing! Kuroko couldn't have that. He just wanted a place to chill damn it why is all of this happening? Wait, did I just raise my voice? I don't do that, the blue haired college student thought. My cheeks feel hot… kill me now.

"Haha you're so cute when you're flustered," the bartender laughed. Kuroko blinked. Only then did he realize that the other was kidding earlier. However, Kuroko sensed no mal-intent or mocking in the other's laugh. Witty bantering was never Kuroko's forte.

"The name's Kagami, Kagami Taiga, by the way, nice to meet you…"

Kuroko turned his head to the side with a little "hmph," refusing the other's offered hand. The nerve of the huge red haired guy, making fun of him and calling him cute after not even having met him for more than fifteen minutes!

"Aww don't be like that haha. I'm being honest! Plus, being cute isn't a bad thing. I'm pretty cute too," the redhead proceeded to make a duck face while glancing up at the ceiling, strutting out his right hip and putting a finger coyly on his lower lip.

Kuroko couldn't hold back the bubble of laughter that escaped his mouth. Then his eyes widened. When was he able to laugh comfortably around a complete stranger? The things this stranger was doing to him…

"Hey hey, it's alright to let your emotions out and laugh you know."

A large, calloused hand ruffled the locks atop of his head playfully. Kuroko can't stop being amazed by this run of the mill bartender with split eyebrows… how can he read me so well? Kuroko thought, baffled. He looked away, unable to maintain eye contact with the other's piercing gaze. Kuroko felt naked under the gaze that seemed to see right through his impassive façade. Those crimson eyes frightened, intrigued, and excited Kuroko at the same time. They made Kuroko want to relax his façade, to allow entrance into his innermost being.

"Tell you what, drink's on the house tonight if you tell me your name."

A finger under his chin gently lifted his chin up for him to be once again captured by the honest, passionate red eyes that the blue haired boy is slowly falling for. Maybe, just maybe, it's okay to trust.

"It's Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko applauded himself inwardly for keeping his voice even as he felt his cheeks flush again. These back-stabbing cheeks…

Wait. Why is his face getting closer!? Kuroko thought in a panic as he felt warm, cinnamon-smelling air washing over his lips. He couldn't move, couldn't escape the gentle hold on his chin by one freaking finger. He's going to kiss me. And I… don't want to avoid it, why? No… don't do it… I'm not ready, Kuroko thought as he clenched shut his eyes, but he couldn't stop the loud beating of his heart; his ears felt like they're about to explode.

The kiss didn't come, instead, his cheeks were being stretched and played with. Kuroko snapped open his eyes and was greeted by a large grin.

"I don't kiss 'til the third date," the redhead said with a playful wink. His cheeks were also pink, making Kuroko feel better about his own flustered state. Kuroko felt relieved and slightly frustrated at the same time, relieved that everything wasn't happening too fast and that the other seemed genuinely interested in him, slightly frustrated because deep down he wanted to feel another's lips on his, to feel loved and desired.

"Kagami-kun's such a tease."

"Haha, have you already fallen for me Kuroko?"

"Not a chance."

"Psh there's no use lying to yourself! What can I get you to drink?"

"… Can you make me a vanilla shake?"

"… I really did fall for a kid."

"Hey! I'm twenty-two."

The playful bantering brought a smile on to Kuroko's face. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy and wanted; those euphoric feelings chased away the sense of emptiness that has been clawing Kuroko's heart for the longest of times. This could work, he thought as he watched his new friend (for now) attempt to make an alcoholic vanilla shake for Kuroko, failing quite epicly as ice and vanilla crème flew around the bar.


End file.
